


Billy Loves You

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "So Billy has a lot of episodes, sometime panic attacks and sometimes flash backs. How do you think billy would do if instead of his SO helping him down from an attack, his SO needed him to help them with their panic attack. Bonus points: the panic attack was triggered by his SO seeing their Abuser while out so the first thing they do upon getting home is breaking down."





	Billy Loves You

Billy knows he’s not easy to handle. Even on his best, most lucid days he’s a handful. You’re always there for him though. You’re always there for him though, even on his bad days. Especially on his bad days. 

When he can, he tries his best to show that he really does love you. That he does appreciate everything you do for him. 

He doesn’t always succeed. Most often than not he wonders if you do know how much he really does care for you. 

It’s the door closing that pulls him from his thoughts, alerting him to the fact you were home. He waits, waits for you to make your way upstairs, and to him, the way you usually do when you get back home from work or running errands, but you don’t. 

Billy waits. He tries to be patient, but the longer he waits, and the longer he goes without hearing the creaking of the stairs alerting you making your way to the bedroom the more anxious he becomes. 

The more anxious he becomes the more irritated he becomes. 

Anxiety and aggression are his natural reactions to being worried for you, the most important person in his life. 

It turns out he had every reason to be worried about you. 

You didn’t make your way upstairs because you weren’t sure if you could. You’d such a bad day and you just...You’re surprised you actually managed to make it home before bursting into tears.

  
It wasn’t that bad. That’s what you tell yourself. All you did was see them, they hadn’t even seen you, but still...that fact did let to calm you down.

It’s like panic mode in your head. Everything in your brain is screaming at you to run away and hide, that you’re not safe, that you’re never going to be safe. 

You don’t notice Billy. He’s not done anything that would pull you from your panic state, curled up, and crying into the couch cushions. 

He’s frozen in shock. Billy has never actually seen you so upset before. It terrifies him. 

More so because truly, he doesn’t have any idea how to comfort you. He’s afraid to make things worse, he’s afraid to hurt you. 

“...” 

He does the only thing he can think to do. He holds you. 

Billy’s not necessarily very strong, but he’s lithe and good at squeezing into tight spaces. So that’s what he does, forcing his way between you and the couch, his arms pulling you close to his chest. 

And naturally, in your panicked state, you struggle. That is...until you realize it’s simply Billy. 

“Shh...Billy’s got you.” 

Growing up, he was never comforted, even by his parents. He never learned how to take care of someone else, hell, before you he barely took care of himself.

Everything he’s learned, he learned from you. 

So he comforts you in the same way you comfort him. He rocks you, he strokes your hair, he hums to you. 

It’s not perfect. He’s holding you just a little too tightly, rocking just a little too quickly. The loving attempts at comfort reak of his anxiety, but...they’re absolutely Billy. 

And oddly enough it helps. 

You find your tears stopping, and the panic in your chest slowly dissipating as you cling to your boyfriend for dear life, all the while he’s humming in his own form of distress from seeing you in distress.

Just knowing that Billy cares enough to try and comfort you is enough to make you feel better, if only slightly. 

When he picks up on the fact that you’re okay, the fact that your tears are slowing, and you’re cuddling into him instead of just hiding against his chest Billy himself starts to relax. 

He’s still rocking you back and forth, but now it’s much more gently. 

  
“I love you Billy…” Your voice is just a whisper, soft pressed against him still. 

“Billy loves-” He cuts himself off. It’s hard, he’s getting better. You deserve honest affection. Not the detachment. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
